


I Just Died in Your Arms

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall died the day that Liam did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Died in Your Arms

Picture this, you have a wonderful family, a wonderful husband, basically the whole nine yards. But, really is that everything you ever wanted? Maybe it is, but maybe it's not. 

In the life of Niall Horan, all he wanted was his husband back, he wanted his father of his child back, but more importantly he wanted his soulmate back. You see, a few months ago something happened that changed his life all together. 

_"Liam! Where are you?" Niall yelled as he started to run around the neighborhood. They had got into an argument earlier and it resulted in Liam storming out of the house. Niall stood in the middle of the kitchen and realized that he was being stupid and he needed to run after him. He drops the plated and they shatter to the floor. He runs and runs to the direction that Liam always runs too._

_He yells his name a few more times until he hears a ear piercing scream, and he knew who it was. His pace quickened as he ran and he didn't want to know what was at the end of that scream. He reaches a dark alley and notices a few people roughing it up on a person, but not just any person, Liam._

_"HEY STOP IT!" Niall yelled and the men stopped. They threw Liam to the ground and fled. Niall quickly goes over to Liam and he automatically knew it wasn't good._

_He lifts his head and puts it in his lap. He calls for an ambulance and all they have to do is wait._

_He strokes Liam's hair, Niall was now shirtless due to the fact that those idiots jabbed a knife into the lower part of Liam's abdomen and he was bleeding really badly. As Niall had one hand pressed on the wound, the other was stroking his hair. Liam coughs a little bit and starts to come to his senses. He looks up and notices a hysterically crying Niall._

_"Liam, are you alright?"_

_"Don't worry about me Niall," He said as he eyes started to flicker._

_Niall started to slap at his cheeks to keep him awake, "You know I can't do that, you are my everything. I can't lose you."_

_Tears were now pouring down their faces and Liam lifts his arm with all the strength that he has, "I will always love you. You stole my heart 10 years ago and I stole yours. Be good to Rebecca, don't go cold towards her, alright?"_

_"No, don't give up, LIAM!"_

_"I just hurts...so...much," Liam said as the pain started to become unbareable and he was going in and out of consciousness._  
  
"Don't worry, the pain will go away soon."

 _"I...I..." His head fell back and that's when Niall knew he was gone. But, not a moment later the ambulance came and pronounced him at the scene. Niall got up and just walked, people giving him fearful looks because he was still covered in Liam's blood. But, he didn't care, he needed to find someone._  
  
He reaches the only peopple that were still there for him, Louis and Harry's house. He knocks on their door and witin seconds he broke down in whomever's arms were around him. 

_"Niall, calm down. What's wrong?" Finally noticing that Harry was the one that opened the door._

_"He's gone...Liam's gone."_

_And well that's when everyone else's world shattered, along with Niall._

_The rest of that night was spent with tears and sadness. Nothing was said between the three of them, but everything was shared. They all fell asleep to the pitter patter of each other's hearts._

That was two months ago, and it's still hard. Liam died in his arms, an image that he will never lose in his memory. He knows that Liam is watching over him and Becca. He just can't wait until that one day he joins him, and maybe just maybe it will be soon.

"See you soon, Liam."   
  
and if there was a gunshot heard, well everyone knew it would happen. But, just maybe having Becca find him wasn't the best thing for a 6 year old to experience.


End file.
